


烂橙子

by Sho7



Category: EXO(Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, school bullying
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sho7/pseuds/Sho7
Summary: 放个（没感情又写得不好的）预告。Just a trailerrrrrrrrr:P
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Sehun, 吴世勋/Sehun
Kudos: 1





	烂橙子

0

“如果你不扔他，你们就是‘一类人’。”

我看向那个发霉腐烂的橙子，青白的霉占了大半，另一半橙子凹陷下去，似乎一捏就能挤出水来。

“快点喔，我们该回家了。”

April眨眨眼，善意地提醒我。美丽的善意，我看到N为她给我的眨眼酝酿了几丝醋意，毕竟他目光称得上是敌视。

我抓起烂橙子，用力在手里捏了下，汁水从挤破的橙皮中蜂拥而出，酸甜的气味溢出来，混合着霉菌该有的迟钝而阴暗的气息，滴滴答答从我手上下坠。他离我不远，最多三米，瞄准得轻易。我抬手甩出橙子，橙子砸在他胸口，蹭上了一片青白和一片洇湿的橙黄。他看我，目光干净平和，不是被欺凌的狼狈。

只是这一次，我没有回应他的目光。


End file.
